


Strawberries and Sunshine

by Bearfeat



Series: Eat Me [2]
Category: The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV), The Mindy Project RPF
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Light Angst, RPF, Thispartismainlyporn, mild food kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an awkward minute where they both didn’t speak. Mindy moved on her couch, so she could look at him. He didn’t say ‘I’ve been getting fat since we’ve been seeing each other’ or ‘since we’ve been fucking’ or ‘since you stepped into my office one morning with caramel and rock salt cookies made me doubt everything’ or ‘since I’ve been eating both you and your delicious treats’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strawberry Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing my first fic about Mindy and Stephen, I couldn't quite let them go, so now I just write about them doing it a lot.
> 
> And maybe, somewere in there, you can find some plot.
> 
> This part of the series just keeps on expanding. It might cause part 3 to change eventually as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants her to try something

Stephen made sure the knot was tight behind her back and he made her look up at him, while he slowly kneeled before her. Her beautiful chest was heaving and her breathing getting heavier. Her anticipation grew stronger as he moved closer and closer to where she needed him to be. Her legs were shaking, and he grabbed her ankles.

‘Stop moving’ he demanded.

‘I’m just not that bendy’ Mindy replied, and Stephens eyes quickly shot up to hers.

‘I told you, you are not allowed to speak.’ His fingers closed tightly around her legs, forcing them further apart. ‘Keep still.’

Mindy’s eyes grew darker and she arched at the stretch, but she didn’t say anything. Stephen’s hands moved up over her knees, stroked the inside of her thighs and halfway over her legs, then returned to her knees. He could see how hard she was trying not to move and that pleased him.

 

His hands moved over her legs again, slowly, without reaching the wanted destination. To Mindy, it seemed like an endless game and her lust grew more and more. When Stephen scratched her outer thighs and breathed against the inside of her knee, her hips jerked forward, causing her whole body to shudder. Seeing this, it made him hard in an instant. He stood up to bend over her and kiss her with passion. She tried to grind against him, but he grabbed her ankles again and placed them back on the couch. He grinned against her mouth.

‘I don't think so.'

 

He now started to softly bite the inside of her left knee. Then he switched to the right one. Again, using his nails to draw soft scratches on her skin that lit up for a second and then disappeared, he bit the inside of her left knee. Gradually, but terribly slowly, he placed a bite under that one, and one under the next one. He made a little trail of bites inwards, getting close to her crotch –Mindy held her breath- skipped it, and continued his trail on the inner thigh of her right leg.

 

Mindy loved their little power play, she really did, but it took a lot of willpower to stay put. She enjoyed that his necktie was in a tight knot around her wrists, tying her hands together behind her back. But right now she might also enjoy grabbing a fistful of his thick, black hair and urging him down against her, where he could take care of the aching feeling that was building up inside her. He started to bite down again, this time using his tongue every other bite. He could hear her stomach rumble.

 

- 

 

  * Have a long day today?
  * Quite a full day, yes.
  * Can I come over when you get home?



Mindy looked at her phone for a while before she remembered to breathe again. That she was now having sex with Stephen Colbert didn’t mean that she thought that is was _normal_ that she was having sex with Stephen Colbert. It didn’t mean her heart didn’t stop every time he asked her if he could come over. It didn’t mean that she was proud of herself for having an affair.

  * Yes
  * I want to try something
  * What do you want to try?
  * I want you to eat nothing today
  * You don’t want me to _eat_? Obviously you don’t know me very well.
  * Eat nothing today, all day, and I will make it up to you tonight.



Mindy thought about that. Was he going to cook? Then why didn’t he want her to eat, like, lunch? Well, she thought. Yeah. Definitely a sex thing.

  * I will try. But it will not be pleasant for anyone.
  * We’ll see.



 

Mindy tried to flex the muscles in her stomach to conceal the sound of it rumbling. It made her a little shy, even though it was obviously part of the game. A soft hand landed on the skin above her navel and stroked it tenderly, while the mouth was still making the wet trail from knee to knee, skipping the crotch. Mindy would either command him to _fucking get to it_ or ask, maybe beg him to finally touch her where it started to hurt, if he hadn’t told her not to speak. She wasn’t going to disobey, not while it was still hot as hell, and not while there was still the unspoken promise of his mouth on her clit. She watched how the utter concentration shaped the lines on his face.

 

-

 

When Mindy opened the door for him her heart skipped a beat (as usual) and Stephen had barely time to step inside and slam the door behind him. She grabbed him by the coat to pull him in for a kiss. He replied it, and put his arms around her. She felt the slight stubble on his cheek, smelled his own fantastic smell. As she moaned into his kiss, he, too, felt the immediate need to touch and caress every inch of the other. But that was not the way he had planned it.

He broke the kiss, too soon, and held her sweet, sunny face his hands.

‘Hi’ he said.

 

‘So you didn’t eat today, like I asked you?’

Mindy threw him a look that was somewhere in between annoyance and arousal.

‘I had breakfast, but that was a million hours ago.’ As if to give power to her words, the sound of a stomach with a shortage of a million hours of food filled the room. Mindy thought it would make him smile, but instead he just slightly raised an eyebrow.

‘Good’ he said. ‘Get undressed.’

 

He did not help her take off her clothes. He just stood there, hands behind his back. She felt intimidated by the way he looked at her. There was nothing but authority in his eyes. Only his breath, that was maybe slightly higher than normal, gave away his arousal. When she was naked at last, he tugged off his necktie.

‘Turn around’ he said. ‘Hands behind your back.’

 

-

 

Stephen loved the way her body was focused on the anticipation of him finally reaching the part where she now needed to be touched, the part that smelled so good. He reached her crotch again, and stopped over it. He breathed out hot air. Mindy moaned softly. And then she yelped, because his tongue was eased between her folds, revealing the wetness between them.

‘Oh god, Stephen’ she breathed, as he circled her hole with his tongue. She was so horny, it almost sucked back at him. Immediately, his head snapped up and his demanding eyes pierced hers.

´What did I tell you?’ he demanded in a voice that made her feel small.

‘Please’ she whispered. Stephen leaned back, his hands no longer on her thighs.

‘You’re not listening.’

Mindy pressed her eyes shut and bit her lip. With all of her strength, she held her position, even though her arms really started to hurt. When she finally looked at him, he had taken off his shirt and kneeled between her legs again. This time, he no longer teased her with biting and kissing and pressed his open mouth against her, spreading her swollen labia with his tongue. The feeling was so damn good, she had to bite her lip until she tasted blood to stop herself from making any more noise. He caressed her swollen clit and again, Mindy bucked her hips against him. She couldn’t fight it, and she began to crave his body and his dick inside her.

 

Sucking her clit hard, Stephen moved a finger inside her and this alone brought her very close to falling apart. He could hear her breath becoming more shallow and quicker, and when he looked up at her, he saw she was seeking his eyes.

Holding her gaze, he moved another finger inside and arched them. Her body tightened around him as she was hit by her orgasm. And then, rather fast after the first one, another one washed over her.

 

‘Oh, too sensitive.’ Had her hands been free right now, she would have pulled him away by his hair.

‘This is for talking when I told you not to.’ Muttered Stephen and he ran his tongue over her clit again. She could hear the texture of it in her brain, as if his tongue was a record and her clit was the needle of a record player. She looked at him, heaving, and with a bold look in his beautiful, brown eyes, he lapped her clit one last time. For a second, Mindy went deaf and blind.

 

When she came to her senses, he had his arms around her. It took her a moment before she realized he was untying her and she helpfully leaned in. A rush of blood ran through the veins in her arms when she stretched them. She kind of awkwardly flopped her legs off the couch and groaned when she stretched them. It hurt, but it hurt good.

After he had freed her, all the authority in his eyes was gone, and he was back to his own, warm self.

‘You are so amazing’ he told her, stroking hair from her flushed face.

Not knowing exactly how she could describe what _he_ exactly was for doing _this_ to her body, she grabbed him and pushed him down on the couch. She kissed him hard and passionately, pleased at how well she could taste herself. His mouth was hot and wet from his labor. Her tongue slided over his, he tightened his hands at her hips. Stephen moaned at the way she kissed his neck. When she moved further down to return the favor, he stopped her again. What was it with him and not wanting to take off his pants on her couch?

‘Let’s get you something to eat first, Sunshine. You deserve it.’

 

Stephen stood up from her couch, gathered some stuff from the kitchen, gave Mindy a seductive look and disappeared in her bedroom. Entertained, she followed.

He was sitting on the bed, the stuff on her nightstand. He looked delicious, but right now she couldn’t help being more interested in the food. However, he had moved to gather some things and she couldn’t see.  
‘Lay down’ he said, his back to her. She obliged. When he turned back to her, he was holding the tie again.  
‘You mind?’ he asked her. Hmm. So, apparently, the game still wasn’t done.  
‘Am I allowed to talk?’ asked Mindy.  
‘Yes, Sunshine.’ She could see a last glimpse of warmth in his face before he blindfolded her with the tie. He had been using the word 'Sunshine' more and more. She wasn’t ‘darling’ to him or ‘honey’. He had a special pet name, just for her, just because that was the certain we he felt. Every time he said it, her heart jumped a little.  
She could feel how he laid down and rolled over. He put his hand in her hair and kissed her.  
She could feel something cold and smooth touch her lips.  
‘What is that?!’ she yelped. He acted annoyed.  
‘Will you just trust me? I’m not gonna feed you anything weird, you know.’  
She opened her mouth, and bit in something…sweet. It was a strawberry.  
‘Oh gawd’ she said. ‘Yes! Good choice!’ before she could finish it, his lips were on hers again. He licked in her mouth and when she tried to lick back, there was another strawberry.  
She chewed again, and he kissed her again and fed her a new strawberry, and every time the strawberries got better and their kisses got sweeter. 

Stephen fed her a new strawberry and while she chewed, he trailed a hand over her body and placed it between her legs. He kissed her again and entered her with two fingers, moving them until she was out of breath.  
‘You’re being so good to me’ she muttered, and he fed her another strawberry. From the sounds she made he gathered that he was doing well on both fronts. She arched her back. Pleased with himself, he smirked and pushed his erection against her thigh.  
‘Yes’ she mouthed. ‘Stephen, please.’  
That was all he needed, really.

He moved between her legs and pulled out his fingers. He grabbed her hand and entangled their digits. Giving her one more tender kiss, he led himself in.  
He pushed in slowly, and when he was all the way in, he pushed further, lifting up her hips to touch her cervix, because he knew how she loved that. He could hear it by the range of sharp, moaning breaths, that indicated she was well on her way to coming. He also knew she could hold out a little longer if she tried.

She seemed more vocal this time. Stephen guessed maybe that was because of the blindfold, thinking about heightened senses. He freed his hand and pulled her hair hard. Mindy moaned and quivered submissively. Or maybe, he thought, maybe she is just really into this game of dominance. He grabbed both her wrists and pushed them down into the mattress. He tried not to lean on them to support himself while taking on a faster pace.  
‘Stephen….’ She breathed. ‘Stephen…’ It brought him to the edge, but he wasn’t ready yet. He slowed down and looked around on the bed.

Mindy fell silent in wonder, but it didn’t take long before she regained his full attention. Again, she felt the soft, cold touch of a strawberry on her lips.  
‘Suck on it’ he told her. ‘Don’t bite.’ He regained his position and took on a new rhythm. She was a beautiful sight to look at, blindfolded, pinned down, sucking on a strawberry. Her whole body moving under his thrusts.  
He could see how she started to fall apart. Her hips bucked up and her mouth loosened around the piece of fruit, almost pushing it out with her tongue. But even through her orgasm, she managed to keep sucking on it. Her hands clawed under his grip. Her back was arched and her head pulled back, and he could hear a muffled series of gutturals. 

It was almost enough to make him finish right there. He released her arms, and she moved them for balance when he laid her ankles on his shoulders. He thrusted and came deep inside her.

‘Oh god, Mindy’ he moaned. He rolled on his side. ‘Oh, sweet Jesus.’  
She was still catching her breath and didn’t move, assuming that as long as the blindfold was in place, the game was still on. Stephen moved to kiss her. He probed his tongue and gently sucked the strawberry into his own mouth. Then, he removed the tie. She blinked against the glimmering light.  
‘Oh, Stephen. Fuck.’ Was all she said before taking him into her arms. When he swallowed the strawberry, she watched the movement of his throat. Then, he caught her eyes. They looked satisfied, adoring, and sleepy.


	2. The Cupcake Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is getting a muffin top

Stephen picked up a cupcake from Mindy’s kitchen counter and took a large bite. She looked eagerly, waiting for him to guess what kind of cupcake it was. Stephen closed his eyes as always, but opened them again in surprise when he found the strange combination of sweet and savory.  
‘Hmm!’ he beamed. ‘Carrot cake? With cheese…’ Mindy nodded. Stephen stopped chewing for a second and stared at the cupcake, thinking.  
‘Cranberry jam?’  
‘Yes!’ Mindy pointed at his face. ‘I made up the recipe this morning. The cheese and the carrot go rather well together. So do the cheese and the jam. The combination of the three of them is kind of a disaster.’  
Stephen almost spit out his new bite over her face laughing.  
‘If you think they’re a disaster, why would you feed them to me?’ he yelled through the pastry. Crumbs were flying around. He was determined to eat the whole thing, though.  
‘I wanted to see how you would react!’  
‘They’re not that bad, actually.’ He looked at it and put what was left of it in his mouth.  
‘I promise you the more of them you eat, the more you will find that to be untrue. I’ve had like three and a half of them. I should know.’  
‘How could you have three?’ Stephen said, rubbing his stomach. ‘These things are filling like crazy.’ And taking another from Mindy ‘I am super full now.’ He dove his teeth right into the next one.

Thoughtfully, Stephen ran his hand over his shirt. He didn’t say anything, but he noticed the fabric tightened around his belly when he sat and the button under his navel even looked like it had some real tension on it. Mindy stroked a hand through his hair and placed a kiss above his ear.  
‘Mindy’ he sighed. ‘Your delicious cookies and cupcakes are too much. I’ve been getting so fat since I’ve been… coming over.’ 

-

He didn’t really notice at first, but his kids did. And so did his wife.  
He was standing in front of their closet one day, getting dressed, when she gave him a little pat on the stomach. It wasn’t unkind or judgmental. It could even be described as lovingly.  
But the message was very clear: he was getting somewhat of a belly. Not the kind that you get when you pass a certain age, but the kind you get on top of that. 

He took a step back, so that he could close the door and look in the mirror. Turning sideways, he slouched, puffed out his belly. The he stood up straight, broadened his shoulders. It wasn’t that bad, was it?

But one day, at work, it turned out to be quite apparent. He was changing into his suit for the show, when there was a knock on the door.  
‘Stephen?’ said the voice of his friend and producer, Paul. ‘It’s me.’  
‘Yeah, sure come in.’ he replied. Paul wouldn’t mind that he was changing. He closed the door behind him.  
‘What is it?’  
‘Just one minor thing about the ape-segment’ Paul said.  
‘I am afraid we won’t be able to tumble in it. I just put on the costume and tried to lift Liz, but the costume is way too heavy and… slippery, really. I dropped her. So she’s kinda pissed, but that’s another problem. I was thinking instead of tumbling we could just do a real dramatic hug…. Are you alright there, buddy?’  
Stephen was kind of struggling to close his pants.  
‘Hgggnh!’ he replied. He pulled them slightly higher, over his hips, and tried again. With some difficulty, he managed to do it, although the button looked tensed beyond comfort. Sighing, Stephen took his jacket off the hanger. He looked up over his glasses at Paul.  
‘Stephen, I think I gotta give you some tough love. I don’t think your costume is suitable for tumbling right now’ he smirked. Stephen smirked back.  
‘I know’ he said, buttoning his jacket. The flaps curled up over his hips. Just slightly, but still.  
‘When did this happen?’ He threw his hands in the air, but quickly lowered them when he heard the fabric crackle.  
‘You ate everything.’ Paul deadpanned.  
‘Yeah, yeah. I get it. I’ll talk to my tailor. We’ll probably have a larger suit laying around, in the meantime…’ Stephen looked around, pondering. ‘Ah! The ape-thing. Yeah, we’ll do the hug. Maybe make it a little Noblet-Jellyneck erotic. Give the fangirls something to write about.’  
Paul nodded, and yelled ‘alright, chubs!’ before walking out the door and closing it behind him.  
When Stephen sighed again, his pants burst open and the button flew through his office like a bullet.

-

There was an awkward minute where they both didn’t speak. Mindy moved on her couch, so she could look at him. He didn’t say ‘I’ve been getting fat since we’ve been seeing each other’ or ‘since we’ve been fucking’ or ‘since you stepped into my office one morning with caramel and rock salt cookies made me doubt everything’ or ‘since I’ve been eating both you and your delicious treats’. Mindy chuckled.  
‘What?’ he asked her. She ran her hand over his shirt, which indeed looked a little tight.  
‘Well… how do I say this? I think it’s hot. I think it’s really fucking hot. I am so into your muffin top.’ Her hand clawed at the fabric, tightening it even more around his belly. In a sudden flush of passion, she leaned forward and licked his lips. He replied the kiss. Within moments and with one hand, Mindy had loosened all the buttons of his shirt.

Mindy ran her hand over his belly. She broke the kiss. ‘Oh, yeah…’  
Both hands on his shoulders, she pushed him down onto the couch, then stroked his sides.  
‘You do not know how beautiful I think you are this way.’ His stomach piled a little over his belt. Indeed, a good muffin top. Stephen sniggered: ‘I think I’ve got an idea.’

‘Stay’ she simply said, and she climbed off him, walking into the kitchen. He couldn’t see what she was doing, he wasn’t allowed to turn around. She returned with the leftover cupcakes.  
His eyes widened. He had an idea where this was going.

Mindy took her place on top of him, making their crotches align, grinding her hips on him to make sure he knew what was up. Then she held one of the cupcakes in front of his face. He waited for her to give him the command.  
‘Eat’ she said.  
He took a big bite and ate like there was nothing better in the world.

While she fed him the cupcake, she gently rode him. His already tight pants became even tighter when his dick happily responded.  
Stephen swallowed.  
‘You were right’ he said. ‘Three really is enough.’  
‘Is it?’ She responded, holding out the next cupcake. He looked at it hesitantly. Immediately, Mindy stopped grinding his lap. His eyes widened and he quickly took a bite from it, though smaller than the previous ones.  
‘Good boy’ she whispered. Slowly, she lowered one strap of her dress. He kept eating, and she lowered the other one. When he finished the cupcake, she stripped it down, revealing her breasts.  
‘I like this game’ Stephen said. He winced, however, when she pulled out another cupcake.  
‘Last one’ she said, holding it in front of his face. He moved a hand up her side but she slapped it away, pushing the cupcake to him. His cock throbbed painfully in his pants. He didn’t have a choice, really.

While he ate, painfully slowly, Mindy stroked and kissed his chest and his belly. The stomach itself looked tensioned now too.  
‘You’re being so good to me.’ He tried to remember why that sentence felt familiar yet unfamiliar, when he felt a sweet release in his trousers being undone. 

She moved down his pants and his dick sprang up, hard, already dripping with pre-cum. She rubbed her thumb over it and Stephen groaned, head resting against the pillow and still half a cupcake in his mouth.  
‘Good boy’ she said again, when he struggled to finish it. She stripped up her dress. While he took the last bite, she moved her panties to the side and took his dick, tracing her wet pussy with the head. He exhaled stammering. She dragged her nails over his stomach, hard enough to eradiate dominance, gentle enough to not leave marks. 

She didn’t have to ride him long for him to come, grabbing her thighs, pushing her down onto him until his hips stopped bucking.


	3. The Superbowl Fantasy

‘I’m so glad we stayed in tonight’ B.J. stroked her hair.  
‘Hmm, me too.’ She was just half-listening. Lady Gaga was awesome (really and honestly the only fascinating thing about the SuperBowl) and she was reaching for the popcorn. B.J. kicked it out of the way.  
‘I don’t know if I want to watch The Late Show after this.’ He said. Mindy sat upright.

‘What?’  
‘Colbert is doing a live-show after this. I know that, like, Tina Fey is on and stuff, but I don’t really feel like watching it.’  
‘That’s fine. I’m tired anyway.’  
‘Wait, you’re not going to make a big deal out of this?’  
Mindy now successfully reached for the snacks.  
‘No, it’s fine. I’m tired. I’m gonna dream about Gaga.’

Before she could finish the sentence, the face of Stephen Colbert appeared full-screen, in an ad promoting the live-show later on. Her stomach dropped and she started chocking on her mouthful of popcorn. B.J. laughed at her joyfully.

‘Ok, I almost died, thanks for helping me’ Mindy wiped her eyes. She quickly lay her head down in his lap again. She didn’t want him to see her face was burning. 

-

Stephen stood upright. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his bare chest. He looked so fucking good. Mindy bit her lip. She was so wet.  
He touched the inside of her thigh with a thumb. A drip had rolled down from her pussy and he traced it back up, putting the tip of his thumb over her entrance. He could feel it throbbing against him. He pushed, but didn’t enter. She held her breath and closed her eyes, but too soon the touch was gone again. 

Stephen had made his way around the bed.  
He was now standing in front of her, and god, he was unbuckling his pants. She looked up at the promising bulge in his jeans.  
He unzipped and pulled out a pulsing erection.

Two hands brushed the hair from her face and there was a light tremor when she licked the drip of pre-cum from the tip.  
Stephen sighed as she licked around the head, sucked on it and released it with a plopping sound. He moaned as she tongued his balls and ran a wet trail from base to tip, focusing on the slit. Her eyes looked for his before she took him into her mouth.  
It kind of knocked him out of character.

‘Oh baby, yes. God, yes!’ he moaned as she took him back as far as she could. His hands landed in her hair again as an encouragement, but he was pleasantly surprised at how long she managed to hold him there. His knees trembled and his moans got louder and her throat pulsed around the tip. He was heaving when she finally pulled away for breath.  
‘Baby…’ he said, but the word turned into a series of unintelligible noises when she deep-throated him again.  
‘Oh, right there! Mindy!’  
When she pulled away again to gasp for air Stephen kneeled to wipe her face. His eyes stood tender when he kissed her. Mindy sat up to reach out for him. Her hands clawed at the shirt as he slid her tongue over hers. 

She was determined to finish her job though. She threw him back on the bed and roughly pulled his pants off. Stephen was panting like a dog. His eyes blown wide with anticipation. His cock nudged in her direction when she moved down again.

-

‘You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden…’  
‘Shut up, B.J., I’m listening to Gaga.’


	4. The Towel Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watersports.

‘Have you ever done this before?’ Stephen put his hands on Mindy’s hips, reveling in the soft, grinding movement against his crotch.   
‘Like, only in the shower. You?’  
‘No.’ He said. ‘But I’ve always been curious.’  
‘I think it’s so hot that you want this’ Mindy said, grinding down harder onto his crotch, the fabric of their underwear rubbing against each other. 

‘Whenever you’re ready’ Stephen whispered, moving his hands up to caress her breasts. He could feel her arousal through his own underwear. Good thing they laid down a towel, he thought, imagining the mess they were about to make.   
‘I just… need to concentrate.’ Mindy said, inhaling deeply through her nose. ‘It’s kind of hard when you’re really turned on.’  
He smiled up at her. He watched her hips roll on him, her eyes closed in dedication.

‘Tell me about the first time you did this… in the shower.’ He said.  
Mindy took a deep breath. The way his cock was now rutting against her clit made it hard to pay attention. It also made it hard for her to focus on their plan.  
‘We were in the shower’ she said. ‘We were comfortable enough to know that we both pee in the shower, although we didn’t do it in front of each other, of course. So this one time I tried to kick him out. There was no time for me to walk to the toilet. Besides, I was sure I would slip and fall.’ Stephen looked at the place where their crotches were grinding together. The big wet stain of her arousal making the fabric of her underwear kind of transparent, while making the fabric of his underwear darker. He bucked his hips at seeing the outlines of her pussy.  
‘He wouldn’t leave the shower.’ She continued. ‘He wanted to watch. And while he was watching, he asked me if he could… put his hand between my legs and… feel.’ Her breathing was sharp. He could feel her muscles clench and relax. ‘It was amazing’ she said.

A few seconds after her last words, Stephen felt a new warmth spread over his dick. The wet stain between them rapidly spread as Mindy found a way to subordinate the needs of her aching pussy to her urethra and managed to pee. It felt wonderful.  
‘Oh, Mindy’ he whispered, watching the pee spreading over his sides and trickle down on the towel underneath them. He rubbed his cock against her.   
‘I’ve got a little more’ She said, producing a last squirt of urine. She sighed when finally she’d emptied her bladder. 

She rolled her hips on the soaked crotch of the man under her. She felt how hard he was and grinded down on him again. Stephen grabbed her hips and started to thrust against her, harder and harder. The sound of wet skin and fabric slapping against wet skin and fabric. His hard cock against her soaked cunt. 

They both came within minutes and Stephen fell back on the pillows. While Mindy’s bucking on him became slow and she had to lean on his chest for support, Stephen touched down their bodies and between her legs. She squealed when he moved her panties to the side and touched her clit. His fingers wandered over her wet, swollen sex.  
‘Shall we go take a shower?’ he suggested, sliding two fingers inside her.  
‘Hmmm, in a minute’ she replied.   
‘I don’t know if I can wait that long.’ Stephen said, moving his fingers. ‘I actually have to pee.’


End file.
